


Peep Show

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [35]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oil, Orca is a srub Lord, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: “I don’t give a bag of dicks about what kinky shit you’re into, just be into it quietly.” Orca/Knot





	

“Quiet, kid, do you _want_ to wake the entire camp up?” Orca hissed while pushing his fingers in deeper, drawing a half-choked gasp from Knot’s lips while the other man rolled his hips down into it.

“Not my fault,” Knot retorted under his breath, bracing his hand against the hood of the jeep Orca had been working on previously. Before the other man had all but slammed the hood down and thrown him atop it with a wild look reflecting in his shades. “Just - get on with it, you’re - ah shit - teasing, you _fucking_ -”

“Language,” Orca chuckled, his smirk smug as he scissored his fingers, only grinning wider as he got another curse tumbling out of Knot’s kiss swollen lips.  “Feels good?” He asked, setting on hand above Knot’s head, his glove smearing the dusty hood with oil.

Knot merely nodded, clutching at Orca’s broad shoulders before letting his legs fall open more in welcome. Finally, he swallowed and managed a laugh, letting his head fall back slightly against the windshield, “Do you _seriously_ carry lube on you?”

“At all times,” Orca answered shamelessly with a shrug, moving his free hand to push up Knot’s offduty sweatshirt, smearing it with even more oil as he revealed the younger man’s muscled body. “Look at you,” He growled, dirtied thumb leaving a black smear as he fondly rubbed over Knot’s belly, “Gorgeous, baby.”

Knot puffed out a laugh, cheeks flushed as his shirt was hiked up higher, feeling exposed in the chilly evening air. “Gonna stand there and a-admire all day, _cake_?”

“Just might,” Orca said easily before carefully withdrawing his fingers, using the excess lube smeared onto his fingers to slick up his dick with a few quick pumps. He hissed out a low moan as he caught Knot _staring_. “ _Fokken_ hell,” He growled, voice thick with lust and deep with a growing moan.

“C’mon, give it to me,” Knot panted, grabbing a fistful of Orca’s jacket to yank him closer. “ _Chop-chop_ , eh?”

“You’re gonna kill me one day, kid,” Orca breathed before securing a firm grip on Knot’s hips, dragging him closer, through the oil spilled on the hood and the dust. “Ready for me, _China_?”

Knot nodded eagerly, wrapping a leg around the larger man’s waist before hooking his ankles together, “Give it to me,” He repeated, voice pitched with need.

They both sucked in a deep breath as Orca’s thick dick sank into Knot’s body, the younger man trembling all over as Orca gripped at his sides, smearing him with oil. The black substance was then dragged down his legs as Orca used them to set the pace, making sure Knot wouldn’t slide away as he slowly gave a testing thrust. He pulled back just to hear Knot groan, stretching the man all over again as he slowly fitted himself back in.

A soft gasp fell from Knot’s lips and he squeezed his eyes shut while gripping at Orca’s tattooed arms, sinking his blunt fingernails into his tanned skin. Orca paused for a moment, leaning down to capture Knot’s lips in a soft kiss. He normally wasn’t a soft and cuddly guy, and the action managed to catch Knot off guard, his bright eyes half lidded as he gazed at Orca curiously.

“Doin’ alright?” Orca asked, catching his gaze even with the sunglasses between them.

Knot nodded, huffing out a laugh as he jerked Orca closer with his ankles, hands sliding up the older man’s arms. Finally, his fingers came to rest on Orca’s cheeks, and he pulled the man into another soft kiss, tasting nicotine on his lips, “ _Hundreds_ , promise.” 

Relieved, Orca let his hands grip at Knot’s toned thighs while a smile spread across his features. “Hold on tight, _China_.”

* * *

Rafe couldn’t sleep. It was too hot here, humid and sticky, and it made sleeping in bed next to Nadine damn near impossible until he adjusted. Which left him quietly wandering, aimless as his thoughts took over.

He only paused by the garage when he heard… _something_.

A hand went to his gun, something Nadine forced him to carry at all times, as he slowly crept closer. Soon the sounds grew more audible, recognizable, and his cheeks went pink with the implications of it all.

Somebody was having a wild time in the garage.

Mentally kicking himself, Rafe peered in closer, amused and curious as he poked his head into the open work area. There, atop their most recently wrecked jeep, was Nadine’s two best men. He could barely make them out, Knot’s arms wrapped tight around Orca’s shoulders and the older man’s teeth sunk deep into the other’s neck, leaving a purpling bruise against the soft flesh. 

Knot was _loud_ , begging, squirming against the hood and covered in smears of black. It took Rafe a second to realize that it was _oil_ and that Orca’s hands were coated in it also.

Annoyed and embarrassed, Rafe managed to get out, “I don’t give a bag of dicks about what kinky shit you two are into,” His voice came out surprisingly smug for how red his face was as he finished, “Just be into it _quietly_.”

They both froze, Knot peering over Orca’s tattooed shoulder to gaze at Rafe with a shocked expression, the color deepening on his already pinkened features. He bit back a stifled moan before tucking his face into Orca’s chest, avoiding eye contact with Rafe as embarrassment nipped at him.

Orca merely grunted, licking at the marks along Knot’s throat before snarling, “ _Fokkoff_ , like we don’t hear you and the boss howlin’,” He grinned as he saw Rafe’s smirk fall into shock, “Now,  _voetsek_.”

Rafe didn’t understand that word, but he retreated back to the safety of Nadine’s arms, wondering if the woman knew about her best lieutenants fucking like _dogs_ in the garage. Well, it wasn’t his place to be a spoil-sport… unless he needed some blackmail.

Even then, he doubted that Orca or Knot would really care. All they cared about was money and bloodshed, and apparently a good fuck on a damn jeep.

The more pressing matter was that apparently Nadine and he were much _louder_ than intended on certain nights… 

**Author's Note:**

> Orca is a messy shit and Knot just kinda rolls with it.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Cake = idiot  
> Chop-Chop = Make it snappy  
> China = Buddy/Friend  
> Hundereds = Doing fine/100%  
> Voetsek = Scram/Get Lost  
> Fokkoff/Fok = Basterdized way to say 'Fuck'


End file.
